Percy's Breakfast Blues
by Meeko-chanXD
Summary: Percy wakes up one morning and attempts to make himself breakfast. It kind of backfires on him. One-shot. Please read! This actually happened to my brother...


_**Hey guys! I decided to write a quick one-shot about Percy. This actually happened to my brother. We were in the kitchen talking about it and couldn't stop laughing so I decided to type it up and post it up. Enjoy! And please review:D**_

_**P.S.: I made Percy and Annabeth around 20 in this fic. So yes, they live together.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of it's characters. I wish I did. I love Nico:D**

* * *

Percy awoke early one Saturday morning to the sound of his stomach growling. He groaned and rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Annabeth. He pulled on his favorite slippers, shaped like hippocampi, that Tyson had given him for Christmas. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen.

He threw open the refrigerator door and rummaged through it, looking for his liquid egg whites. No yolk=less cholesterol, which makes a healthy Percy. He had to stay fit, just in case any new wars came around.

At last, he found the carton and set it on the counter along with a package of bacon and a loaf of bread.

Percy tossed two slices of bread into the toaster and began cooking his bacon. When it was done, he set it on a plate with his toast and set to work on cooking his eggs.

He turned the knob on the stove, lighting it, and placed a frying pan over it. He then poured the contents of the carton into the pan and waited, spatula in hand.

After about a minute, he realized his eggs weren't cooking. Percy checked the stove, making sure it was lit. Surely enough, it was, the fire aflame under the metal brace. He frowned down at the pan and waited a few more minutes. Still nothing. Frustruated, he poured the contents of his pan into the sink.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. _Maybe they're expired..._

He grabbed the carton and checked the expiration date. It wouldn't expire for another two weeks. Percy's frown deepened.

_Hmmm. Maybe the pan's just not hot enough,_ he thought. He tried again, pouring more of the egg whites into the pan.

He even double checked the stove, making sure the fire was burning high. He set the pan over the fire, yet again.

The son of Poseidon waited another five minutes. He poked the liquid with his spatula. Again, even the slightest sign of solidifying.

"What the Hades is wrong with this thing?!" he yelled in frustruation. Annabeth happened to walk in at that moment, in her pajamas with her hair in a messy ponytail. She walked up behind him.

"Percy, what's wrong?" He turned to her.

"Annabeth! Help! Something's wrong with my eggs! I've been here for the past thirty minutes trying to cook them. I checked the stove, the expiration date, everything! And I'm really hungry."

She arched a brow. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating about trying for half an hour. Although it sure seemed like it with his ADHD. The blonde picked up the carton and studied it for a second.

"Percy, did you check the label?" He gave her a confused look.

"No. Why? I know they're my egg whites." She extended her arm, holding out the carton.

"Seaweed Brain, this is my soy milk."

Not that Annabeth was lactose-intolerant or anything. The daughter of Athena just prefferred soy milk over normal milk.

He snatched the carton from her and examined it closely. Sure enough, it was her soy milk. The only reason he could tell was because of the picture on the front. The label didn't help much, considering the letters just floated off of it.

To him, it looked like it said: Yik Soil.

To Annabeth's surprise, he laughed. "Wow," he said. "And I was stupid enough to try cooking it. Twice." The blonde laughed with him. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a different carton. His egg whites.

"The cartons are almost identical, Seaweed Brain," she explained.

"Oh. My bad..."

* * *

**So what'd you think? I thought it was pretty hilarious...but that's my opinion. **

**It's really short and I kind of feel ashamed because I almost never post anything under 1,000 words. With the exception of a fanfic me and my friend wrote. It makes me feel like I didn't try. I will now go wear the cone of shame. I do not like the cone of shame.(My dog's wearing it. Hahah.)Please review!**


End file.
